


One Must Imagine Levi Happy

by TaciturnSocrates



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaciturnSocrates/pseuds/TaciturnSocrates
Summary: 为默尔索以及利威尔所作的辩护词
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 2





	One Must Imagine Levi Happy

他看上去是那种很斑驳的人。

比如说途径一棵树。因为是夜晚，整个沙漠伫立着一些芒刺丛生的影子，内部丰满，边缘要锋利许多，我不懂它们是否易于损毁。但一棵树总归是不同的，他看起来更摇摆一些，影子也是破碎的，我有时候想蹲下来摸摸那些看上去会被称之为伤口的东西，它们过于洁白了，很随机地从身体当中张开闭合，呼吸一样。但我只是摸到地面。很凉，很凉的流沙。

冬天的晚上会有人放烟花，白，白，白，我不用回去头去知晓它们的颜色，在这美丽的错觉里我看到利威尔，他在沙发上垂着头，脖颈的碎发看上去硬硬的，有点扎手，我们都没有回头，我心里想，他好漂亮，好像那种很美丽很莫名其妙的东西前后袭击了我，一点点脆弱，一点点不可思议。

水壶开始尖锐地响。好安静。他把火拧掉，倒水的时候雾气蒸腾起来，我就看不见他了。这让我觉得很放心，好像那些危险是很温暖的，尸体一样包裹住了他，他并不清楚出口，但是往前走，我就能看见他的影子变得清晰，他总能走出来的，他一向很擅长这个。

我想起我们小时候，冬天会有很多东西死掉，有时候巷口的垃圾桶里会出现老鼠的尸体，一些沾着结痂的血块，一些断肢的，一些干瘪的，但会有一些很漂亮的，个头很大，毛发光亮，双眼闭阖，除了僵硬，看上去就像睡着了。我叫它William。它死于我一个多月的精心设伏，吃下掺了毒药的玉米，我觉得并不过分。William很漂亮，用铁锹铲起它的时候我打了个寒颤，大抵是由于锋利的金属在光亮的毛发间看上去很冰冷的缘故吧。利威尔在旁边看着，并没有搭话，他总是用帕子把半张脸蒙起来，头发也包好在头巾里，一副如临大敌的样子，但实际上我看不清他的神情。

我们把它葬在了空地。这不是出于怜悯，也并非葬礼，只是因为对疾病的恐惧。利威尔挖了很深的坑，我把William放进去，然后看土块一点一点将其掩埋掉，整个仪式充满一种残忍的慈悲——有很多横死于地表的生命，但是William拥有特权，在地下深处获得秘密的死，秘密的新生。我很突然地问利威尔怎么想，他把土块拍平，压实，然后说等一下记得把铁锹消毒一遍。我说过了，他一向很擅长这个的。

William不是一只老鼠，事实上，它是很多只。为了防止疫病，必须要很认真地处理老鼠尸体，我会把一些很漂亮的挑出来，称它们为William，马被掰开马牙来，门牙和臼齿哪个好一些？但结局总是一样的，总是被埋掉，没有人想闻到臭味。

后来就不必那么麻烦了，离开地下以后尸体变得更多，我也不再计较漂亮与否，它们被专职负责的人处理掉了，等反应过来，就只剩一片被无数碑石占据的空地了。

利威尔总往埃尔文那边跑，我抓不住他。有时候我也会和他们一起，他们显得特别正经，说一些我总会忘掉的话，是不属于我在这些罅隙中渴望理解以及能够理解的东西。我把自己摊开在地板上，一切就变得遥远了，房间很暖和，火炉发出细碎的爆裂声，把木叶的香味扩散到空气里，我侧头把脸颊贴在地面，瞬间的冰凉让我沉醉。我保持这样的姿势看利威尔，他靠墙站着，显得比平时更凶一些，好像更容易沉下脸，更容易烦躁，更容易露出那种如同注视笨蛋的眼神，我从没有看他这么高兴过。

我们都很认真地听埃尔文讲话，我听的是别的部分。贴着脸颊的那块地面已经被捂热了，我伸手摸摸两侧，好多雪落下来，把一切都照亮了，我看着油灯变得很大，烧尽了周围的雪，以其为中心的圆形空地边缘，那些雪不断延伸不断燃烧，好像这样就可以一直亮着，像灰烬一样。

他们俩面对面在我身侧，我不想去看他们了，就闭上眼睛，变成尸体。我听见埃尔文在说一些很奇怪的话，他说起一个矿工（也可能是管道工吧），他有一副足以担当重任的强健身体，自然，技术也很厉害啦，论及经验，整个矿场都没他丰富，论及规避风险和精准开采的嗅觉，他已经超越了他知道的所有人，这样一个优秀的矿工为什么到这个矿场上来呢，原因很简单，他想要找到全新的宝藏。他把重音放在“全新”这两个字上，这个时候他还不明白呢，他把原因想得太简单了。埃尔文继续讲，这个矿工，他很厉害，但是没有办法啊，矿山比人可怕多了，不知道那是山神对矿工偷窃行为的震怒还是命运本该如此，矿山经常发出可怕的地鸣，随之而来的是地动山摇，被矿工们打通的洞穴发生难以预测的位移，往往前方本来是没有岔路的长长的单行道，一转眼就变成一睹岩墙，所有的出口全部消失，矿工们只能在黑暗中等死。但是这个矿工总是活下来的那个，他带领矿工们和山神斗智斗勇，也有失败的时候，其实大多是失败，但他自己总归是活下来的那个。总而言之，就是屡战屡败，屡败屡战，试图去找，各种气味散布在山洞里，但是人总能想办法解决的对吧，那么，假如，假如有这么一天他闻到了全新宝藏的气息，他肯定会像所有有梦想的人一样为之发疯吧，几乎不计后果。他的声音变得很奇怪，“不计后果”四个字像气球一样漂浮起来，在黑暗中振荡很多遍，好像等待被戳破一般。

我几乎难以忍受。我睁开眼睛看利威尔，他就站在我脑袋边，手垂下来，我几近残忍地看到一些锋利的针尖洞穿他的指头，没有血流出来，没有声音，也没有任何动作。我想起沙漠里的树，闭上眼睛，我告诉自己闭上眼睛。然后利威尔就说话了，他的声音在黑暗里像金属羽毛。

“你在说什么怪话呢？”听见这话我笑出了声，“那是他自己的事。”

埃尔文说，“但是没有矿工想再为了采矿堵上性命了。”

利威尔拨开肩头的雪，越过埃尔文慢慢往前走。“这是很简单的事，他们采矿是为了活着，人很容易死的，你究竟在纠结什么？”

我笑得浑身发抖。埃尔文转身赶上了利威尔，我依然躺在地板上，一边笑一边看着他们的影子变得很小。你看，我说过的，他真的，他真的很擅长这个。

我忍不住哭了起来。

后来我们去爬山，所有人都在，特别热闹。山并不高，但是风景很好，天空像奶油蛋糕似的，甜蜜蜜地发亮。莎夏做了捕野兔的陷阱，但大家都太吵了，兴奋地品尝酒，窜上跳下，导致最终的狩猎结果只有一只野兔和不知是让还是康尼打下来的两只鸟。我颇费了一番功夫宰杀完兔子后去河边洗手，血渍在水中被拉成长长的一条，水草似的朝下游延伸摆动过去，利威尔就坐在不远处的石头上，因为灌木的缘故，他好像没有发现我。我站起来朝他走过去，他抬起头，我觉得他有些疲惫。

“你没事吧？”我坐在他身边，问他。

他垂下眼睛，他总做这样的动作，然后他开口了。“我有时候想，我可以杀死很多东西，你明白吗？我有那种天生怪力，可以决定人什么时候死，和杀死一只兔子一样容易，只是我没办法决定人怎么死，这听起来是很矛盾的两件事。”他看向河岸。“人们杀死一些东西，有时候是为了要以某种方式活下去，有时候是出于憎恨和厌恶，还有很多时候没有原因。死，总是很容易的。”

我忽然回想起一句很遥远的话，死这件事就像是一件麻烦的日常文书工作。

“有个人跟我说，我们总是奴隶，我想，可能是吧，不因为某个原因而活就无法活，即使是为了活着本身，也算是充足的理由了，那究竟是束缚我们的锁链还是系牢我们的脐带？一直以来我只明白一件事，生是无从选择的，只有死是可以选择的，而且只有自己可以选择。

“所以，我让艾伦选，我让韩吉选，我让他选，我让很多人选，但是很多人都死掉了。我明白那是怎么回事，我其实明白的，我没办法干预他们怎么死，也就是说我没办法干预他们如何活，我知道这一切都无从改变，我只是，必须去做，就像他们必须去做一样。”

我看向他，觉得他每一刻都比前一刻变得更轻，更明确，更真实，与此同时更沉，更疲惫，更难过，背负起更多的死亡，但也同样更无畏，更勇敢。我突然无比爱他。

我想起埃尔文，想起他鬓角的金色，有的时候下雨，水滴就把那些东西都变模糊了，他总是这样的，知晓所有后果然后不计后果，编织一些正当的，看似必要的死亡作羽翅，往无人知道的地方飞行，这真是太容易预测的结局。

不远处传来大笑声，林子被惊动了，一些潜藏在树冠中的鸟扑腾着飞了起来，我仰头认真地看着，觉得非常，非常，非常难过，但是那么幸福。我对利威尔说，“这当然是很令人轻蔑的命运，命中注定的命运，不会再有比这个更真实的事情了。我有时候梦到你，梦到你们，我可以按照我的意愿把你们投掷到任何一个世界中去，我可以改变一切，那是再简单不过的事情了，但是我没办法。在这里，结局永远不会更改，但是一切都是善的，不是吗，你们已经决定了如何去死，这就是说你们已经决定了如何活，你们那么自由，那么完全地等同于自由本身，还有比这个更幸福的事情吗？”

他转头看我，好像第一次真的看到了我，然后他笑了。

我双眼刺痛。

回去的时候野兔已经烤制好了，由于用的是简陋的器材和调味料，味道平平，但大家都很开心，只是鸟没办法吃，混合了一种难以下咽的腥甜，没人愿意尝试了。那天晚上大家喝了好多的酒，我也醉了，但我想利威尔应该是清醒的，氢气球需要被系在手腕上，而他总明白应该伸出哪一只手。我想，他看起来更像是那种需要被锚定的人，需要有所牵系的人，但他远比我们想象的更重也更坚定，等我们追上他时，他已经走向更遥远的地方了。

那天晚上之后不久，埃尔文就死了。

我和利威尔去整理他的遗物，我们把衣服堆在床上，摊开，然后折好。其实主要是利威尔在做，他处理这些事情一向很认真，棱角折得分明。雪开始下起来，窗外变得模糊，我慢慢地舔着冰淇凌，利威尔的呼吸很浅，我走在很薄的冰面上，恐惧地期待着坠落。

埃尔文是他杀死的，这毫无疑问，我了解事情的全部真相。他说过，他一向善于决定人什么时候死，他杀掉很多人，这些人很快就变成名字了，远比臂章轻巧。有时候我看到他在冰原上，风变得越来越大，越来越锋利，他拖着雪橇，走得很艰难，很沉稳。我觉得他快要被风吹走了，我跑过去，想问问他怎么样，他迈步，钉鞋的冰爪牢牢地扎进地面，看起来那么坚固，那么沉稳，我一下子说不出话来。我想，名字是很可怕的东西，他们会化身梦魇，不间断地折磨那些没有丢掉名字的人。有时候我看到利威尔在埃尔文房间里睡觉，他坐在椅子上，趴在桌面，整个人变得很小，如果有人这样俯身从后面看他，他会显得更脆弱，更斑驳一点，在他几近贫瘠的梦境里，只剩下长长的甬道和无数黑影在墙壁间摇晃，我想他可能并不清楚影子从哪里来——因为这意味着在某处，一定有什么东西成为了光源。每一天，他都被同样的东西折磨，名字变得越来越多，雪橇变得越来越重，他往前走一步，就要承受比以前更可怕的痛苦，那些痛苦让他清醒，更接近真相，同时也无比清晰地展开未来——这是一个希望无意义的年代，一个由冰原本身构成的世界，无论往哪个方向走，总会回到原点，看到同样的，一成不变的风景，世界那么圆满，捧在手心，如同一只精致混沌的玻璃球，这便是宇宙的真相。真残忍啊。

雪越来越大，把世界吞掉了，鸟成片成片地死掉，我们都沉睡在雪的腹部。我看着利威尔，看着他把埃尔文的衣服摞成完美的立体几何（接近艺术了），看着他站起来，把书从书架上拿起，快速翻动，放在桌边，检查信件，处理一些无关紧要的文书，我明白他被击中了，闪电流星一样坠下来，撕裂出前所未有的空洞。

他不再做梦，即便他给予自己更多怀念的机会。闪电照彻了梦境，只剩下一张全反射的脸，看不到阴影，也因此看不到任何东西。我明白他让埃尔文死于一些明确而美丽的东西了，比如街角的某颗流弹，比如高悬的，融化一切的太阳，比如滚动而下的巨石，比如山神的愤怒和近乎残忍的慈悲。死于希望无疑是多么美丽的事情啊，这次换成是他，接住那些别人梦寐以求的幻想，接住所有的名字，接住伤口，碎片，死亡刺穿的空洞，接住梦魇、黑影，以及照彻一切的闪电，这是清醒地被意识到的，无法改变的，没有希望可言的命运，也正是苦难不再变得轻佻，故事变得悲壮的命运。

我呆呆地看着窗外，一切都变成白色了，烟花一样。冰淇凌化掉了，变成甜蜜的水，从指缝里逃逸出去，手心开始感到温暖。我跪下来，摸摸地面，摸摸那些伤口，我想那已经不能被称之为伤口，他不再拥有美丽的树干，枝叶也变得稀疏，月光洞悉所有间隙，防不胜防地漏下来，影子好像彻底被击溃，好像他下一刻就会被死亡吹走，像吹走一片羽毛。

我像尸体一样倒向地面，终于得以下沉，得以回归温暖的暗夜，流沙从四面八方拥抱我，我掠过那些暗河，洞穴，矿质，节肢动物，封锁的化石，感到整个世界都不遗巨细地向我无限展开，沙粒的褶皱、岩石的纹理，水流的走向，生物的维度——这里并非荒芜，这里是全新的，自由的世界。我看到他，看到他庞大得近乎可怕的根系，冰爪一般坚固地、沉稳地抓住地面，如同每一条尽职尽责，被两岸裹挟的河流——你能说一条河流不是自由的吗？

这并非我创造的世界。这是他自己开启的故事。他也曾被一些很可怕的东西击中，然后他做了选择，继续背起更多的苦难，我觉得这并不过分。很多年后，他依然会把拳头放在很多人胸口，那些炽烈的心跳火一样把我们都烧灼了，他依然会杀死很多人，天生怪力似的决定他们什么时候死，依然会梦魇，洞穿伤口，拉住所有人的名字。我想，那大抵就是他选择的命运。我不再关心他的死，因为他本来就那么自由。

应当想象利威尔是幸福的。

**Author's Note:**

> 迟到的礼物，生日快乐，Levi，你一直都做得很好。


End file.
